Up To Something
by electric violinist
Summary: Some fluffy smutty fluffy smut. Warning: pure filth and beware the bondage. Stendan, naturally.


**AN: There's nothing like knowing you're supposed to be working to make you want to write porn. Warning: beware the bondage.**

**(Please assume a long standing, committed relationship where both parties have been tested and unprotected sex is completely safe)**

Brendan was up to something.

Not that there was necessarily anything wrong with that. Ste hadn't failed to enjoy anything Brendan had been up to in a long while. In fact, some of the things Brendan had got up to recently were nothing short of blissful, but in the immediate anticipation of whatever Brendan was up to still had Ste a bit worried.

It had started normally enough. Well maybe not normal for them. They were still getting used to this "normal" way of being. But no one would have thought their day out of the ordinary. They'd picked up Leah and Lucas and brought them to Danny and Sam's, where they'd had Sunday lunch. The sort of day Ste had been impossibly jealous of as a child; family, food, fun, laughing, chatting about nothing.

He couldn't imagine Brendan had had these sorts of days in abundance, either, or at least not positive ones, and he often seemed quite uncomfortable when at they visited Ste's family. But today Brendan had seemed nothing short of buoyant. He'd laughed with the girls without rudeness or sarcasm, played with baby Rose, talked to Danny as though he was a human being rather than a slug, helped Sam clear the plates and started on the washing up while Ste and the girls played with the kids. Ste had kept glancing in his direction, expecting a fall out, a sarcastic comment, a freak out, anything. But there was nothing, just a friendly chat, and easy attitude. Ste had never felt prouder of him.

And then Brendan had looked at him, with pure mischief in his eyes. Ste had felt that shiver of excitement that only Brendan could awaken. The afternoon, while still very nice indeed, had started to drag, as Brendan's glances began to feel like caresses on his skin. Ste could feel Brendan's movements, sense his every breath, and how was that possible from all the way across the room with half a dozen people around?

When they'd sat down again for some dessert, Ste had felt like a moth to the flame. Brendan's thigh was inches from his own and Ste wanted nothing more than to caress it, then to feel it, masterful, between his own. He had to force his mind to think of other things, anything to stop him getting excited or distracted. He couldn't jump on Brendan in the middle of Sunday lunch. You didn't have to grow up in a good family to know shagging on the dinner table was frowned upon.

He watched the clock for hours that felt like years, until Lucas yawned. He sprang up.

"We'd best be off now, the kids are getting tired," he said, "Thanks, though, it's been great."

"Aw, stay a bit longer, Ste!" protested Danny, "we were going to watch a DVD."

Even though he knew it would probably cause Leah to throw the biggest wobbly ever, Ste said "Thanks, Danny, but we've got to get going."

There were plenty of sounds of protest, mostly loud ones from Leah, but Ste ignored them. He did everything Leah wanted ninety nine times out of a hundred. Right now, Brendan was up to something. And Ste was desperate to find out what it was.

"They've got school in the morning," he said, "Amy'll kill me if they're out too late."

Brendan didn't help. He neither supported nor countered Ste's arguments, but just stood there, knowingly, smirking. At one point, Ste spotted a pink tongue pop between his lips in a very teasing manner. He looked thoroughly wicked, in a way that made Ste's apologies and excuses very hard to keep track of.

Leela and Peri helped them get the kids in the car and waved them off. Ste waved back, and Brendan smirked at him.

"That was a quick exit, Steven," he said, "something on your mind?"

Ste managed to restrain himself from throttling and jumping on his lover by looking in the mirror at a sulking Leah.

At least Amy didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She greeted the kids with a smile, and promised stories before bed that cheered Leah up enough. Ste kissed them good bye. He would miss them, but he would see them a number of times this week, and Brendan's hand had scraped his as they'd said good bye. That was something Brendan had started to do. Holding hands was still a big deal, and something only for private, but those touches, that sent little shocks of pleasure through Ste, were Brendan's sign that he was getting there.

When they got back in the car, alone finally, Ste turned to him and hissed "What are you up to?"

Brendan started the car without looking at Ste. "Don't know what you mean," he said, but his moustache twitched. Ste leant closer, avoiding the gear stick and hand break.

"You are," he insisted, "I can see it in your face. What are you going to do?"

Brendan put the car in gear, his hand brushing Ste's leg as he did so. Then he gave Ste an enigmatic smile, and drove out into the traffic. Even though Ste tried repeatedly to trick him, Brendan wouldn't say more. Then, when they were stopped at traffic lights, he turned and put one finger on Ste's lips.

"Hush now," he said, "You're gonna need to save your energy."

Ste's stomach did a summersault. "Why?" he said, though it was such a rush of word and breath it sounded like a hiccup.

Brendan smiled again, "Hush." He turned back to the traffic, his left hand leaving the gear stick to rest on Ste's knee. Ste turned back too, watching the red light and willing it to turn green. The sooner the better, as far as he was concerned. Brendan's hand slid, soft as a shadow, up Ste's thigh, and Ste pushed himself against the back of his chair, terrified of moving in case it dislodged that hand. The light flashed to orange, and Ste's breath caught in his throat as the hand moved higher, further, closer. It grazed his groin, warm on that most sensitive part, just as the light when green and the hand was gone as quick as a flash, back to the gearstick.

As Ste tried to get control back over his breathing he glanced at Brendan. The bastard was smirking. Ste should probably be angry with him. Except he just couldn't be. Any emotions he wanted to feel would have to battle though a fog of arousal so thick it may as well have been solid.

The journey home was long enough for him to regain his senses enough to give as good as he got, and as Brendan pulled up outside their own flat, Ste was eyeing his crotch with intent. He waited until the car had come to a complete stop before he lay his own hand against Brendan's strong thigh.

Brendan only glanced down briefly before he turned off the ignition, infuriatingly calmly. Then he looked at Ste, blue eyes dark, and Ste felt that pride that the sadness within them was shrinking. Ste did that. He made Brendan happy, he made Brendan strong again. He was fixing Brendan.

"You coming in?" Brendan asked, and Ste forgot his intention to tease his lover mercilessly, and simply nodded, thoughtlessly licking his suddenly dry lips. Brendan captured Ste's hand from its place on his knee, and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. Ste wondered if he was about to get an 'I love you'; the rare but cherished declaration. Brendan was looking at him intently enough. But instead, all he got was a gruff "Come on."

Brendan climbed gracefully from the car, as Ste scrambled out. He smirked once more at Ste's obviousness, and Ste could feel his own filthy smile on his lips. They made their way inside with minimal touching, which was probably to make sure they got inside before they fell on each other.

Brendan closed the door firmly, before he grasped Ste in a powerful grip, pulled their bodies together, and devoured his mouth in a dominant and possessive kiss. Ste gripped him back, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so needed and desired and adored. It almost made him feel dizzy, and before it was over, his knees were shaking and he was ready to fall.

"Whoa, there," Brendan breathed against his lips as he felt the change in Ste. "That's not even the main even."

Ste shook his head to sort himself out. How could any one person have such an effect on another? He often worried Brendan would realise how much more Ste adored him than anyone could possibly adore Ste, and it would freak him out. But right now, Brendan had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What have you done?" Ste asked, voice breathy, and Brendan's smirk grew.

He dug his hands under Ste's tracksuit top, "I might have… borrowed something."

Ste frowned, "What?"

Brendan pulled Ste's top up, over his head, and right off him, with no resistance from Ste. Then, one hand holding Ste's waist, he dipped the other into his own pocket, and pulled out a pair of police issue handcuffs.

Ste stared at them, open mouthed. "Are they Sam's?"

Brendan nodded, pushing Ste gently but firmly back against the wall, and undoing the drawstring on Ste's tracksuit trousers with one dexterous hand.

"You nicked a copper's handcuffs?"

"Borrowed, Steven," he said, pushing Ste's trousers and pants down in one go, and letting them fall to the floor about Ste's feet "I'll give them back. When we're finished with them."

Ste's stomach was quickly becoming a mess of knots and butterflies, as Brendan guided his legs free of his clothes, and lifted his wrist to his mouth and kissed it, then pulled the handcuff close. He looked deep into Ste's eyes, searching for doubt, searching for mistrust. Ste felt neither. He gave a tiny nod, and Brendan snapped the cuff closed over Ste's wrist.

Ste shivered.

Brendan kissed him once more, as he took hold of Ste's other hand, brought it close to the first and slipped the other ring of metal around it. Ste's heart skipped a beat as that cuff, too snapped closed.

Naked and chained, Ste may have purred like a cat at that moment.

Brendan's smirk was now pure filth. He took hold of the short chain that now connected Ste's wrists, and tugged, leading Ste through the flat like Ste was his prisoner, which Ste guessed he was at that moment. Ste would never have trusted anyone else to such power over him. If any other had tried, he probably would have felt nothing but embarrassment and the need to give them a piece of his mind, but the way Brendan looked at him was so far from mocking, neither of those reactions even occurred to him at that moment.

When they reached the bedroom, Brendan sat on the edge, and kept hold of the chain. "You know what to do," he growled, and Ste did. He nodded emphatically, and knelt between Brendan's open legs. His bound hands shook as he undid Brendan's trousers. He heard Brendan sigh contentedly. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" the Irishman purred, and Ste probably flushed from head to toe.

He pulled out Brendan's manhood and admired it; its size, its power, its beauty. He loved it so, and he knew how to show Brendan just how much. He kissed the tip, then bathed the very tip with his tongue. Brendan sighed once more, with obvious contentment, and Ste grew bolder, pulling his lips around the head, and pulling a groan from deep within Brendan.

"Jesus," Brendan hissed, and Ste sucked a little, just enough to tease. Then he pulled away and grinned at his lover.

Brendan's head had fallen back, his eyes closed. It took him a few moments to realise Ste had stopped, and to raise his head, opening one eye. "What is it?" he asked, "is something wrong?"

Ste licked his lips and shook his head, then gently kissed the cloth still on Brendan's leg. Brendan frowned, and Ste repeated the action with the other leg. Then he licked Brendan's cock again, kissed the tip making Brendan hiss, but then went back to Brendan's clothed thigh, then the small patch of skin above the cock. Then he heard Brendan chuckle. "Oh, this is about the car, isn't it?" Brendan growled. "When I got you all excited then let go?"

Ste didn't answer, but he did smirk between kisses and teasing. Brendan let him continue for a few minutes, groaning occasionally as Ste withdrew before he could start feeling really excited. Then he pulled Ste up by the chain, and glared at him.

"You know, if you keep being so badly behaved, I might not be able to give you your reward."

He stood, and pulled Ste's arms up, higher and higher, until Ste had to stand on his toes, body stretched out, and Brendan could run a hand down his thin frame completely without resistance. Ste realised he was making pathetic mewling sounds too late to stop them, and he didn't even care. They both knew how much each other wanted the other's body. He could hear Brendan's desire through his faux-casual words.

"Maybe I should let you calm down," said Brendan, "tie the handcuffs to the bed post and go make myself a cup of tea." His hand danced around Ste's naked groin, and Ste remembered he was completely naked, when Brendan was almost fully clothed. He groaned at the thrill and at the horror: he'd go mad if Brendan followed through with that threat.

"Or maybe," Brendan continued, "you just need a little reminder of who's in control here?"

Ste whimpered, and Brendan pushed him gently onto the bed. Ste dropped, and allowed himself to be arranged. "Stay," Brendan whispered, and stepped away towards the cupboard, and Ste struggled to obey. Whatever Brendan was up to, Ste had no complaints. He'd stay like this for a week if it could make Brendan happy.

When he returned, he was holding one of Ste's only two ties. The thick one. Ste hoped to God he wasn't about to fulfil his threat, but he didn't. He kissed Ste gently on the lips, then lifted his head.

"Do you trust me?" Brendan asked, completely genuine with his concern.

"With my life," Ste whispered.

Brendan smiled, this time genuinely, and Ste felt proud of himself. There were few people who made Brendan truly happy, and whenever Ste remembered that he was one of them, his heart performed an Irish jig.

Then Brendan wrapped the tie around his eyes, and fastened it behind his head, shutting off the world. Ste gasped. Bound and blindfolded, and as hard as a rock. At the mercy of Brendan Brady. It felt wonderful.

He heard a rustle. He hoped it was Brendan getting the rest of his clothes off. He could easily remove the blindfold if he wanted, and find out, but that would ruin this build of tingling, anxious excitement. If Brendan wanted him like this, Ste was more than happy to play along. He groaned, letting his legs fall open.

Brendan groaned back. "Do you have any idea how edible you look?" he growled into Ste's ear, far closer than Ste had thought. "All writhing and wanton and so fucking hot?"

"Fuck me!" Ste groaned, "Oh God, please! I need you so much! Please!"

He felt Brendan's hot mouth bathing his nipple, making him arch off the bed. Then a soft touch on his cock. "Not today," Brendan whispered, "though I hate to turn down such a lovely request, I've got something special planned."

Ste didn't know whether he should be delighted, disappointed or terrified.

He felt Brendan straddle him, a strong leg on either side of his hips and a heavy weight above him. That hand was still gently caressing his cock, making him writhe and groan.

"I love you, Steven," said Brendan.

"Bren!" Ste gasped, barely able to breathe he was so excited, let alone form sentences that could be understood, "Love… you… so…"

Brendan hushed him and leant forward, kissing him playfully, while shifting around for some reason. Ste tried to grab his head, forgetting the cuffs for a moment. Brendan caught them with ease.

"Stop wriggling," Brendan chided, gently, and Ste wanted to protest, when Brendan's hips hadn't been still since he'd straddled him. He didn't, he just moaned with need.

Brendan chuckled, "You ready?" he asked, and even though he had no idea what he was being asked, Ste nodded with enthusiasm.

"Right," said Brendan, a quiver in his voice, and Ste felt a strange new desire to hold him. Was he sounding nervous? Ste could barely believe that. Brendan didn't do nervous in bed. He was in control and powerful every moment.

Brendan shifted his weight, and Ste only just managed to resist the need to remove the blindfold to see what he was up to.

And then it all became clear. Another hand reached to Ste's cock, and Ste realised it was slick with something viscous and cool. He had a wonderful idea of where they were going, he just couldn't believe it.

Once Ste's cock was thoroughly coated, and he was shaking with excitement, Brendan's weight shifted again. Then Ste felt something unbelievable – something slick and hot and impossibly tight pressing against the top of his penis.

"Oh God, Brendan!" he gasped.

This couldn't be real. Brendan had never wanted this before. Ste had never asked, it had never occurred to him that he might want anything more than what Brendan was already offering. And now the possibility was right there, Ste had never felt happier.

"I love you, Steven," Brendan repeated, "I always will. You've fixed me in ways you could never imagine."

"Oh God!" Ste groaned, as the tightness slipped lower, as Brendan let himself slip down onto Ste's cock. For the first time, he was letting Ste inside him.

"Brendan!" Ste gasped, overcome with the feel. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt, how impossibly perfect. He knew how much this had to mean to Brendan.

Brendan's breath was irregular and ragged as he lowered himself onto Ste's cock until it filled him. When they were flush against each other, they both groaned, and Brendan leant forward, tugging the blindfold away. Ste blinked, and stared at his lover, all flushed skin, and sweat-soaked and staring at him with wide eyes full of fear and hope and awe.

"Kiss me!" Ste gasped.

Brendan leant forward and obliged, but kept it chaste, and turned it into whispers.

"Love you… beautiful… perfect… trust you… love… you… perfect… fixed me… saved me… "

Ste couldn't take the rush of whispered words, and pushed his tongue into Brendan's mouth, trying to deepen the kiss. Brendan groaned, and then, finally, began to move.

Ste knew this was never going to last long. Brendan had barely raised and fallen a handful of times, before the sensations overwhelmed Ste. The knots in his belly needed release, his body felt ready to explode and he came hard. His vision blew white, and waves of aching pleasure shook his body.

He felt Brendan slow, though his breath was still hard. A hand stroked his hair gently, making Ste feel more welcome and accepted than he'd ever thought possible. Brendan shifted, releasing Ste's legs. "Enjoy that, did you Steven?"

Ste barely managed a nod. Enjoy was far too mundane a word to describe how Ste felt right now.

"Steven…" Brendan cooed, and Ste tried to calm himself enough to listen, to react.

"Steven…" Brendan repeated.

Ste opened an eye he hadn't realised he'd closed. Brendan was grinning down at him, eyes still wicked. The Irishman slowly dropped his gaze down Ste's body, then onto his own, to his groin, his erection that was still standing, bold and strong. Ste's hands were still cuffed, Ste was still at Brendan's mercy, and Brendan was grinning.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you yet," he growled.

Ste's stomach did another tumble. They were not done. And Ste knew, for absolute certain, that they never, ever would be.


End file.
